


It's The End

by TheIngenue



Series: Undertale Works [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIngenue/pseuds/TheIngenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "novelization" of the True Pacifist Ending</p><p>Lots and LOTS of spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The End

Frisk froze when they entered the throne room. They had forgotten that Asgore had a flower garden that dominated the room. The first time they came through the room, it made Frisk feel oddly peaceful. But now? All Frisk saw were the golden flower. They could almost hear the demonic giggle of Flowey's in the back of their mind, and the shuddered.

Except...Flowey was a broken monster, cruel and selfish and terrifyingin every way. But Flowey had told them there was a better ending...Flowey offered to _help._ Maybe there was something in Flowey that was good. The research notes that Frisk found in Alphys' lab suggested that Flowey  _does_ have a soul...maybe its a good one. Steeling themself with a slight sigh, Frisk left the throne room, and entered the entrance to the barrier. Asgore was there, alive and whole, ready to fight for the hopes and dreams of the underground. Frisk squeaked slightly when Asgore started to turn toward them. 

"Ready?" His voice, deep and comforting, accompanied by a soft smile, gave Frisk a keen feeling of want for that family Asgore had offered. Maybe...maybe this time Frisk could get that. Frisk opened their mouth, ready to try and convince Asgore to not fight, to be merciful, but...Frisk closed their mouth and gave a sharp nod. No point in talking things out- Asgore wouldn't listen right now.

The king raised a furry paw, summoning the seven soul containers; the empty one, the one meant for Frisk, made them flinch as their own soul was drawn from their chest. Smiling almost apologetically, Asgore reached for his trident. A strange light filled the room; twilight was shining through the barrier. It seemed like Frisk's journey was (finally) over...they were filled with DETERMINATION.

"Human," Asgore sighed. "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." He lowered his massive head, and Frisk braced themself for the onslaught that was to come...only to see a small flame being conjured right next to the king.

 _That's new_ , Frisk thought.

"Wha...?" The flame hit Asgore and sent him flying back into the barrier. He sat up, rubbing his head and looking confused. An awed look crossed his face as Frisk turned around.

 _Mom_ , Frisk thought gleefully, barely resisting from flinging themself into her arms and burying their face in her dress. Her look was deadly as she glared at the king, striding into the room purposefully. Crossing in front of Frisk protectively, she scoffed at the large monster on the ground in front of her. 

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." She turned to Frisk, her features softening as her eyes scanned over the child before her. "Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, Toriel your friend and- _oof_!"

Unable to resist any longer, Frisk barrelled into Toriel, rubbing their face in her soft dress with a happy sigh, inhaling the scent of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Frisk heard Toriel chuckle as she rubbed their back gently, soothingly. 

"At first," she said softly, "I thought I would let you make your journey alone...but I could not stop worrying about you." She pulled away from Frisk slightly, only to kneel on the ground and cup their scratched up face in a gentle paw. Frisk was probably imagining the dampness in Toriel's eyes. "Your adventure must have been so treacherous." She frowned then, hanging her head, still holding onto Frisk with one paw on their shoulder, the other cupping their cheek. 

"And ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person...you would have to defeat Asgore," she added, throwing a sharp glance over her shoulder. Frisk didn't see the king's reaction, too focused on the presence of Toriel to care about the king at the moment. 

"However," she sighed, turning back to Frisk with a gentle smile, "I realized I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I've been trying to prevent this whole time?"

Frisk nodded, and, powerless to help themself, reached out for a hug, unable to stop the slight whine they made. Toriel made a soft shushing noise as the pulled Frisk into another tight hug, this time standing up and carrying Frisk with her, as if the child had no weight at all. "So, for now," she whispered, "let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is," she sighed, "...he deserves mercy too." Frisk only nodded into the crook her of neck, burying their face into the soft fur. 

"Tori..." Asgore rumbled from behind them, making both Toriel and Frisk stiffen. "You came back...!" Frisk looked up to stare at Asgore, who was now standing and had a look of hope and awe on his face so strong that Frisk began to hope a little too. Toriel dashed that hope quickly.

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr!" She snapped, putting Frisk down gently, who took a few steps back as Toriel rounded on Asgore with a look the king withered under. "You pathetic whelp," she spat. "If you _really_ wanted to free our kind, you could have gone through the barrier after you got ONE soul, taken six souls from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully!"

Asgore flinched at Toriel's sharp tongue, but she wasn't done yet. "But instead, you made everyone live in dispair," she added gesturing her arm out wildly behind before placing it on her hip."...Because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes."

Asgore cast his eyes down, thoroughly cowed. "...Tori," he whispered. "...You're right. I am a miserable creature...But..." he looked up, eyes brightening slightly as he looked at the once-queen. "Do you think we can at least be friends again?"

Toriel heaved a sigh, looking mildly less like a furiously protective queen and more like a frustrated teacher. "NO, Asgore."

Asgore opened his mouth to reply, but a viciously loud scream from within the throne room interrupted the reunion. A scream that sounded suspiciously like a battle cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing exercise for me. I'm thinking this will be either three or four chapters, probably fairly short ones or a little longer, depending. I'm hoping to have this done by the 7th of February...we will see how much I am willing to procrastinate classwork (spoiler: probably VERY).
> 
> If Frisk seems more childish than in other stories, it's because I personally headcanon them as pretty young. Asriel, when he is fully himself and not all rainbow-evil, acts like a 9-year-old, so I think Frisk is probably between 6-9. And 9-year-olds, when upset or overwhelmed, can act pretty freaking young. Also, this is Frisk's first time through the Underground. No resets have been performed except for the soft reset that transitioned the Pacifist ending to the True Pacifist ending. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you liked this! I won't know if I should keep going unless people respond to it haha.
> 
> As always, here's my tumblr if you want to follow me. As a warning, my blog is pretty mish-mash-y. Have a nice day, and thanks for reading!
> 
> http://nightshade-and-tea.tumblr.com/


End file.
